the secret
by nessieforever21
Summary: After nm. Bella has a secret. She Damon and Stephan Salvatore's little sister. But Edward left before she could tell them. When Victora comes after her, she finds her brothers and asks for help. What happens when she see's the Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

**After nm. Bella has a secret. She Damon and Stephan Salvatore's little sister. But Edward left before she could tell them. When Victora comes after her, she finds her brothers and asks for help. What happens when she see's the Cullens.**

**Bella p.o.v**

The truth is I had so many opportunities to tell him my secret. But for some reason I didn't. they trusted me with their secret. They protected me when I could've protected myself. I wanted something that was just mine. Something they didn't know. They didn't suspect it at all. Truth is that im a vampire. Im not the sparkly kind. Lets just say im the original. A wood stake to the heart can kill me. sunlight can kill me. im fast, and smart. My brothers fell in love with a girl named Katherine. She was a vampire. She messed with them. She made both of them fall in love with her dragging them to their death. The way they fought over her. saying she loved me more. They were so close before she came. Then she comes around and our family isn't a family anymore. The town knew About vampires that they were among us. Once Katherine was caught my brothers got killed trying to help her escape I begged them not to. I don't know what I would do without them.

***flashback***

" NO DON'T DO THIS " I yelled. " please Stefan, Damon"

" look we'll be fine ok, just make sure dad doesn't come after us" Damon said

"what is so special about her huh, she tore our family apart, if you to walk out that door I will never forgive you " I thought that would work it had to.

" im sorry " Stephan said . He walked out the door with Damon following them.

*** flashback***

I still haven't forgiven them.

I was going to tell he Cullens after the baseball game. But then everything with James happened. Then he left me. saying that I wasn't good enough for him. That's all bull. We were perfect and he knew it.

I was going to see them. I needed a change and going to see them would point me in the right direction. Damon always knew what to do. I entered the driveway. He was looking at my new car a bmw 330. I stepped out of the car.

" did somebody order a little sister" I smiled when he ran to me. we hugged and spinned.

" its good to have my partner in crime back." He said.

" its good to be back" I replied.

" what's wrong" he asked suddenly.

"nothings wrong" I said know ing he could see past the lie.

" come on lets take a walk"

" Damon im-" but he cut me off

" Bella" I gave up and walked with him. We were miles from the house when he spoke.

" what's going on " he asked looking at me.

" I fell in love" I said.

" who's the lucky guy" I didn't want to say his name. it would open up a deep, dark, hole that was just starting to close. I knew that Damon would see this. He stood in front of me stopping me from walking.

" what happened" he asked. I could tell he was worried now. "Bella"

" HE LEFT ME OK" I YELLED "HE TOOK HIM AND HIS FAMILY AND HE LEFT. I WAS JUST A TOY HE WANTED TO PLAY WITH. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR."

I stepped around him and ran. I could hear him calling my name trying to find me. I heard him run back to the house. I ended up finding a waterfall. I don't know how long I was there until I heard a voice.

"Bella" I turned around and saw Stephan and Damon.

"hey" Stephan said.

" how you doing" Damon asked

" Bella talk to us that's what were here for" they came and sat next to me, Stephan on my left, Damon on my right "

" I tried to turn it off, the pain, the feeling of wondering what I did so wrong. All I did was love him, I mean was that not enough. Part of me wants to face it, but the other part of me just wants to crawl under a rock and never come out. I don't know what to do" I said. I knew that the tears were running down my checks.

" was I not good enough, or smart enough, or pretty"

" hey don't you ever say that you are perfect just the way you are " Stephan said.

" you have to say that you're my brother" I said.

"look I've never been in love, but I do know you, in time you'll deal with it, in your own way" Damon said.

" I love you guys"

" I love you" they saud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**

**After nm. Bella has a secret. She Damon and Stephan Salvatore's little sister. But Edward left before she could tell them. When Victora comes after her, she finds her brothers and asks for help. What happens when she see's the Cullens.**

**Authors note: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long there was some stuff going on in my personal life that I had to deal with. But it all over now am i am back to writing stories that I have. I cant wait to finish this story am see your reactions. I am hoping u like it. I love all of your for the support and have fun reading chapter 2.**

**Bella p.o.v**

We walked back to the house. Damon opened the door. I enter the house. Everything looked the same as it did the last time I was here. it felt so good to be home again. It felt as though I was on a long trip somewhere and I was finally home. Where I belonged.

"its still the same" I said

"did you really think we would change it" Stefan said

"maybe not you Stefan but Damon would" I replied " how's everything here"

"pretty good, getting kinda boring though. But now that you're here that is all over." Damon said

"don't you to go start doing anything bad or your definition of fun" Stefan said

"awww Stefan why would you say that were not gonna do anything" I say in a surprised tone

"uh-huh I know you to. Every time you to get together you prank someone or you do something like that" Stefan said

" I am offended, I was just having fun with my sister. I can not believe you would think that" Damon said, putting his arm around my shoulders. I smiled this was just the beginning of the fun.

Stefan narrowed his eyes at us

" don't start" he said. I rolled my eyes. he knew we would start pranking him anyway.

"were going out to by the way' I said

" we are" Stefan said

" im in' Damon said. I knew he would be.

"yes Stefan I want to have some fun with my two favorite brothers" I said smiling know Stefan would end up going.

"were your only two brothers" Stefan said

"which makes you my favorite to brothers" I said starting to laugh.

" where are we going tonight" Damon asked.

" I figured we could host a party here" I said.

"no party here" Stefan said

"oh come on Stefan it'll be fun. We'll put the antiques and valuables away somewhere if that's what your worried about" I pleaded. Flashing him the puppy eyes I knew he couldn't say no to.

He sighed "fine"

"yay" I went over to hug him " thank you"

" I'll go get the alcohol" Damon said

"Stefan can you start inviting people here. I have to go unpack " I asked

"sure" he said

"im gonna go get the stuff ill be back soon" Damon as he left.

" bye" I yelled to him as the door closed " I suspect my room is in the same condition"

"yes, we both knew if we touched it we would be dead" he said smiling

"ill see u soon" I grabbed my suitcase out of my car and went up to my room. I smiled. This room represented who I was and every time I came in here I felt more like myself then I did with anyone or anywhere. The walls were painted dark red. I had mostly black furniture. I had a walk-in closet. It was the size of bedroom. I had always been in love with fashion. I just didn't want Alice to know. There was already clothes in there. I also had a room down the hall that was full of clothes. Through the century that I had lived. I always kept my favorite clothes. There were lots of dresses and shirts from the nineteen hundreds. I never had to wear the same thing twice and I had an outfit for every occasion. I loved it. There was a door on the left wall in the closet that lead to the bathroom. It look like a spa to me. it had a vanity. A tube so large that 4 people could fit easily. A shower next to it. It had a double sink. The walls were painted turquoise. I opened my suit case and stated putting my clothes away. I decided to put on my outfit for the party to night. **(pic of outfit on profile)** I headed downstairs hearing Damon come home from his trip.

" how was the store" I asked

"boring as hell" he replied. Damon and I were really close. I mean, me and Stefan we close. But not like me and Damon. We told each other every little detail of each others lives. We knew each others secrets, every secret. We knew the feeling that the other one didn't want to go, they didn't want to confess. The feelings that they wanted to hold in because they didn't want to face them. It was only recently when I started keeping stuff from him and I knew he knew it. I couldn't keep a secret from Damon to save my life. I walked into the kitchen, not surprised by the amount of alcohol I saw there was every type of drink you could think of on the kitchen counters. The people at the store must have thought he was crazy.

" really Damon" I said smiling.

He looked at me " what it's a party, a party hosted by me none the less"

I laughed " but we don't need this much"

"yes we do'

"fine but your dealing with Stefan"

" fine'

"come help me with the antiques and stuff" I asked as I gathered them and starting putting them into basement. He followed me with the rest. He locked the boor to the basement.

"when's everyone coming over" I asked

"Around 8" Stefan said as he entered the room

**A few hours later**

It was around nine. People were laughing and drink having fun. I was about to go get another drink when I saw her. I was gonna kill her. how dare she show up here. The bitch was gonna die tonight.

" Katherine" I said growling.

**Please reed:**

**Please review. I love to know what you guys think. Good or bad I just want to make this story the best it can be. I would love to here your ideas for the story. So I have decided that the person who pm's me the best idea will have there idea featured in the story. The cut off deadline is June 25. so good luck to everyone!**

**Thanks I love you guys,**

**Nessieforever21**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,**

**So I got asked a question and I wanted to answer it.**

**How old are they in human years?**

**Stefan and Damon are the same age they are on the show. Bella is 163 years old but was turned when she was 16. **

**Ask me any question and I will answer it in the next chapter. I love you guys for reading my story. Please review at the end and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

**Warning: cuss words in this chapter**

**Chapter 3**

I walked toward her rage seeping into part of me. I was gonna make sure she suffered. I had imagined this moment for years and it was finally here I saw her look at someone and start to walk. Did she bring someone with her? Was she plotting something here. I followed her eyes. She was looking at Stefan. There was no way in hell I was gonna let that bitch ruin his life again. I walked toward her as fast as I could without using vampire speed. I grabbed her arm and pulled her outside. Then in vamp speed went deep into the woods. I threw her into a tree.

"Katherine" I growled. She slowly got up looking confused.

"What… who are you" she asked looking scared

"Don't act like you don't remember me Katherine, drop the act."

"Im not katherine please, you have to believe me" she pleaded. She looked like she actually meant it. She had gotten better, smarter.

"Like I would believe that. What game are you playing this time"

"im not playing any games, im not Katherine, my name is Elena Gilbert. Im human" she was really pissing me off. I vamped out and ran toward her knocking into the tree again.

"Stefan" she yelled "Stefan"

"really" I smiled "do u want him to watch you die" I heard him coming. But he did something I didn't expect. He threw me off of her the stood protectively in front of her.

" are you protecting her"

"she not Katherine, she her doppelganger Bella." He said.

"what" what did he just say. He was lying. He had to be. I knew Stefan wasn't this stupid. To get to know the Katherine's human twin

" she's the doppelganger"

" and how do you know her" I asked dreading the answer

"she my girlfriend" What was he thinking. Did he not see how this would end and why didn't Damon stop him.

"are you crazy, do you want a repeat of Katherine"

"she is nothing like Katherine Bella"

"right, she just her twin"

"just get to know her' he pleaded

" no but what I will do is kill her"

" I cant let you do that" he said. I couldn't believe this.

"are you choosing her over me"

" no im not… I just… I love her. please" he pleaded. He didn't see it. She was pulling him into the same trap Katherine did.

"Stefan I love you… but its her or me. im not gonna watch her ruin your life again"

"Bella please."

"don't do this to him please" Elena said.

"Bella don't… don't do this" he said again. Then I realized, he was choosing her over me. why? I was his little sister. I was with him through everything she was nothing but a Katherine look a like.

"I see" I turned around and ran away. but I heard him yell my name. I got back to the house. I went to Damon taking the bottle of vodka out of his hands and went to my room.

I knew he was following me. but I wanted to be alone right now. I tried to close my door but before it closed he opened it.

"what wrong"

"nothing, now are you up for a lot of blood and r-rated fun" I smirked

I was not gonna let Stefan ruin my night.

SO IM UP AT 2AM WRITING THIS JUST FOR YOU GUYS. SO PLEASE REVIEW. IM OFF BED.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone,**

**I really like this chapter and I hope that you do to. Please review at the end. I have some big news. IM MOVING to another state so it might take a little longer for me to post chapters. But I will get them up. Im also looking for a beta. So you are one or you know one pm me please. ASAP **

**I do not own the vampire diaries or twilight unfortunately.**

**I placed the time setting a couple weeks before the sacrifice **

**Chapter 4**

I sent Damon back downstairs. I walked to my closet and started searching for a better outfit. I tried to forget about what just happened. But the same words kept running through my mind. How could Stefan choose her over me. He was my big brother. He was suppose to be protecting me. Yet, for some reason he was he was hurting me. Tears started to fall down my eyes. What is wrong with them men in my life. They never choose me. Was It me or did I just have a run of bad luck. After choose the perfect outfit. I went to the bathroom and got dressed. I was fixing my make-up. I went for a darker look this time. I was gonna have fun. I wasn't gonna let tonight's incident get in the way of my fun. I wasn't gonna think of Stefan or Edward. It was all about me and Damon. I went back downstairs clearing my mind of recent thoughts. I saw Damon at the bar talking to the Katherine look-a-like. I walked over to them glaring at her.

" Leave now" I said to her wanting to rip her throat out. She looked at me. I grabbed a drink that Damon made me.

"C'mon Bella be nice" he said looking at me.

" no"

"I'll just go find Stefan" she said starting to walk away

" I don't think you understood me. when I said leave I meant this house, not the bar"

"Bella, she not leaving the house" Damon said looking at my with mad face

"Either she leaves or I do" I said knowing he would choose me. Damon looked at Elena.

" I'll go" she said grabbing her things and started to leave. I saw Stefan follow her. that just made me angry.

"what was that about" Damon asked

" im guessing you'll find out later."

" I want to know now"

"your not gonna find out now" he sighed

" fine but were talking about it later"

"fine. So who looks tasty" I looked around and saw a blonde that looked very fun. " how about her"

"no"

" why not" I asked

" that's Elena's friend"

"and I care about that why?"

"she also the sheriffs daughter." Damon said

" that just makes it more fun" I walked toward her with my glass. I pretended to accidently spill some on her.

"oh my god im so sorry"

" I can't believe it, this was a new top."

" follow me, we can get this cleaned up." She followed me to my room. I showed her the bathroom following her in. I instantly bit her neck. Before she could scream I was pushed off her into the wall. Stefan was in front of her protecting her.

" Was I bothering you" I asked getting up.

" you cant do that here."

" do what Stefan feed myself so I don't starve to death"

"you cant drink from humans"

"Caroline" I looked toward the door and saw the same girl I told to leave "didn't I tell you to leave"

"she my guest you cant kick her out"

"I don't even know you anymore" I said as I looked Stefan in the eye. I left my room walking to the back door. So much for my night of fun. I started running I didn't know where I was going all I knew was that I had to get out of there. What did that girl do to my brother. I kept running I didn't know how far away I was or where I was. But I came across meadow by a cliffs edge. It reminded me of me and Edwards meadow back in forks and I felt a stab of pain in my heart. I sat there not moving, not thinking. I saw the sun rise. It was the most beautiful thing ive seen in awhile. When the sun was up I decided it was time to go home. when I got there I walked to the back door hoping to sneak into my room. I felt like I was 14 again. I was at the stairs when I heard them.

"no I will just give myself to Klaus it's the only way" I heard the girl say

" no Elena we'll find another way" Stefan said. I stormed into the living room

" what did you three do" I asked glaring at the them

"Bella" Damon said

" I must be going crazy because I thought I just the girl say Klaus's name"

"yes Klaus is after Elena" Stefan said

"why am I not surprised. Are you always getting into trouble Elena"

" Bella" Stefan warned

" fine" I started to walk away.

" do you know anything about Klaus" Damon said

"maybe I do" I said turning around leaning against the door frame.

"Bella please Klaus will kill her" Stefan pleaded

" I don't care" I said

" Bella look I know I hurt you but please don't let her die because of it. If you know something tell us." Stefan pleaded.

" Klaus was my boyfriend for a few years and he told me things that only his family knew. We were in love. he told me that the sun and the moon curse is fake"

" WHAT" they all said

"that's not possible" Damon said

" Klaus mother was human but his father was a werewolf. She had cheated. When Klaus became a vampire he killed and unleashed his werewolf side. The local witches found out and locked his werewolf side in the moonstone and they created a spell to unlock it. Klaus knew that if people knew the truth the they wouldn't help him. So he created the sun and the moon curse."

" but… why" Damon asked. I rolled my eyes.

"what better way to find the moonstone and the doppelganger then to have two whole species looking for it"

"smart" Damon said

"wait… so if the curse breaks he become a vampire slash werewolf"

"yep"

" and how does this help us"

"I have a plan but I know you to won't let it happen"

"what" Damon asked

" we let Klaus kill her but we give her your blood before so she comes back as a vampire"

"no" Stefan said

"told you"

"why don't you use Klaus relationship with you against him"

"no absolutely not"

" why not"

"because he's a good guy who just is blinded by desire I will not use his love for me against him"

" if he loves you so much then why did you to break up"

"because the last time he tried to break the curse his timing was off and he killed my best friend as the vampire part but it didn't work. so she died for no reason. I realized he wasn't gonna stop so I broke it off"

"oh"

"I'll talk to him. Maybe we can work with him somehow"

" Bella that's not very reassuring" Stefan

"its not but if you want her to live im your chance."

"fine" Stefan said. I took out my cell phone and call the number that I haven't call in years

"hello" he said

" Klaus is Bella"

**I really loved this chapter and I hoped you did to. What do you think about the plot twist .**

**Please review**

**Thank you for reading **


End file.
